


You probably don't remember, do you?

by icspie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also fluff, Johnil if you squint, M/M, pretty angsty at a given moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icspie/pseuds/icspie
Summary: “I fell asleep on you. Sorry.” Taeyong tried in a low voice like it was a crime falling asleep on your lover’s chest. Jaehyun could only slightly caress his cheek while giving a smile, which faded away maybe too fast, when he noticed Taeyong’s veiny hand.Or, alternativelyJaehyun has an accident and doesn't remember getting engaged, but he's more than happy finding out he finally did something he should have a while ago.





	You probably don't remember, do you?

**Author's Note:**

> Initially wrote this short drabble for a friend who has exams ;; just had to cheer her up with some angsty-fluffy jaeyong!
> 
> I hope it's not THAT bad tho, even if i'm not proud of this. Literally kicked the author's block so, i might not delete it (too soon).

“It’s your fault!” — the sentence had started to haunt Jaehyun, turn his thoughts around, make him feel as restless as to not get enough sleep at night. Even though he wasn’t one to care too much about other’s words, there was a certain person who could hurt him with just words. Pitiful, indeed, but maybe that’s the drama you have to go through when you’ve fallen hard for someone, when you know you have disappointed that person and have no idea how to fix it. 

 

This happened to Jaehyun, and even now, while driving this damned plane, he can’t get his mind off of Taeyong and the last fight they had. Taeyong’s words took their toll on him it seemed, as he started to get pissed off reminding about his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, whatsoever. He shouldn’t be so affected, he shouldn’t care… but he really screwed up big time with their anniversary, even he promised he had everything under control. 

 

That was it, he hadn’t, so he panicked. Their anniversary should have been Jaehyun asking Taeyong to get engaged, not them fighting, ending up comparing each other to Taeil and Johnny — they weren’t like the two, Jaehyun and Taeyong had gone through a lot to make it work, it never really came naturally, as in Johnny and Taeil’s situation. Jaehyun had his pride, Taeyong had principles and rules, so whenever they wouldn’t agree, they would fight because none would back off with words. 

 

“Stupid!” deadpanned Jaehyun as setting the helicopter on autopilot; he couldn’t even flight it right in this moment, so he decided it’s better like this. Damn, he really hated pretending he’s a pilot of any sort — he really wasn’t, he was an agent and nothing more, but let’s say his job implied much more than scanning for information and catching god-knows-what dealers organisations. His stupid job implied working alongside Taeyong, pretty funny, considering they didn’t talk at all in the last few days, though they worked together. Jaehyun decided he couldn’t stand it anymore; he didn’t like tension, plus it would have been good to check what was happening in the back, so he went there after stretching his back and limbs.

 

To be quite honest, little did he expect to face not Taeyong, but one of the drug dealers they were about to take to a securised prison. In no time, his back hit the helicopter’s front window, his head crashed against it too, so he lost himself for a few short seconds. However, that had been enough for the guy attacking him to break the window and… push him. 

 

He was aware while freefalling, not like this was the first time. Only, a parachute made the difference — he had none now, that caused him to splash violently before submerging into the sea which they were flying over. Of course, Jaehyun knew how to swim, too bad his skills had been useless as his body wasn’t reacting. Getting numb, freezing to death and feeling like drowning followed, which was more horrible than a nightmare. 

 

 

It was painful for Taeyong to watch his beloved Jaehyun getting all kinds of CPRs as the minutes went by. He assumed that Jaehyun won’t wake up after he himself had jumped right into the water to get him to the surface, but that was too much already. 

Tears started to run down Taeyong’s cheeks when Jaehyun’s shirt has been ripped off so he could get cardiac massage; seeing Jaehyun not responding to anything made Taeyong lose his hope bit by bit, yet he still managed to reach for one of Jaehyun’s hands so he could hold it tight. He took care to intertwine their fingers, albeit Jaehyun’s was cold and stiff, not to mention how his already purple-ish lips along with him looking lifeless, killed Taeyong slowly.

“Please, can’t you do more? Please!” He shouted after moments filled of silence in which he had to take in the image of his loved one looking like he was giving up on life, on him, on everything. If only Taeyong could do something other than wait and wait while watching closely every and each one of the paramedic's movements on his precious Jaehyun. 

“If he doesn’t respond to electric shocks either…” Taeyong didn’t even let her finish, he reached for the instrument to hand it over. He didn’t want to see this, didn’t want to hear about it, but for Jaehyun, for his 'sweet baby Woojae’, he tried to stay calm, wiped his tears away. 

The first shock felt like it was executed on Taeyong himself, it hurt his insides, it almost made him scream. 

The second one, a more powerful one, had Taeyong’s heart almost stopping when Jaehyun’s body left the sand, looking even more inanimate than before. 

The third made Taeyong lose his hope — he couldn’t help hiding his face with his hands this time. 

He didn’t even see the fourth one coming: quick, but intense. Even though Taeyong’s eyes were still teary, his ears started pounding as they heard the sound made by Jaehyun himself. His voice, he was pained, coughing and needed Taeyong. Coming closer to hold Jaehyun came naturally, no one had to ask for it, because Taeyong was there, removing his boyfriend’s wet bangs from his forehead, then fixing an oxygen mask and helping Jaehyun breathe.

The most reassuring thing for Taeyong was Jaehyun’s hand, over his, on the mask, along with the brunette’s constant chest raises. For a moment, he thought he had lost Jaehyun forever — it scared him then, but at least now everything was fine. 

“It’s nice here, on the beach.” mumbled Taeyong, still caressing Jaehyun’s forehead tenderly. Of course, the brunette couldn’t give a proper answer, but he had been able to hold Taeyong’s hand tightly before slightly nodding and closing his eyes to concentrate on his breathing. If anything, Taeyong was there and won’t let anything happen to him. 

 

 

When Jaehyun woke up from what seemed like a short nap, he realized how heavy his chest felt — he managed to smile though as taking in the messy pink strand of hair scattered all over himself. His hand reached it to pat and caress at it, gently and tenderly. He didn’t intend to make Taeyong wake up, but helplessly, that happened.

“I fell asleep on you. Sorry.” Taeyong tried in a low voice like it was a crime falling asleep on your lover’s chest. Jaehyun could only slightly caress his cheek while giving a smile, which faded away maybe too fast, when he noticed Taeyong’s veiny hand. 

Since when he had an engagement ring on his finger? Was this a joke? No, Taeyong didn't find someone else, did he?

“What are you staring at? I know i’m hot, but-”

“No, your ring.”

“Ah, this? Seriously Jaehyun, what happened? Isn’t it the same as yours?” 

When Jaehyun heard that, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion — but after checking it, he saw Taeyong was right. For a certain reason they were wearing the engagement rings Jaehyun has bought specially for their anniversary… but, he remembers he never got to use them. So what even was this?

As always and forever, Taeyong was there to help. 

“You probably don’t remember, do you?” He questioned gently, a little smile painted on his face. Jaehyun shook his head lightly, feeling a bit bad — how could he not remember asking Taeyong to get engaged with him? This made him feel bad and he will certainly make sure to do something sweet for Taeyong for being so patient with him.

“We were on the beach. Romantic, i know! And i was caressing your forehead a bit absentmindedly when you took a small box out of your pocket. Well, i know you weren’t fully-aware of it back then, you could barely talk and sounded so so raspy and cute when you said that you’re sorry and wanted me to marry you! You blabbed a lot, which was cute! But finally i cut you off and said 'yes’. I also put the rings on our fingers.” Taeyong explained, pouting from time to time, or even giving Jaehyun that laugh-talk that melted hearts. So he did that in the end, he asked Taeyong. Not only that, but he said yes.

“It’s fine if you don’t remember though, i didn’t even expect for you to do-” Taeyong started mumbling, a bit taken aback by Jaehyun’s surprised face. He stopped when he heard something he had missed though. 

“I love you. So much. I would kiss you, but i’m in bed and not pretty sure if i can get up.” That was sweet of Jaehyun, also, Taeyong took it as an invitation, going in to press his lips on his now fiancé’s. Jaehyun’s hands landed almost automatically around Taeyong, to hold him closer, to make him hold Jaehyun closer. Taeyong’s knee on the bed was okay too, Jaehyun was even on the verge of suggesting something, but that was also the moment when someone knocked at the door, then opened it. 

“Aah, sorry, sorry! You two can continue!” The voice belonged to no other than Johnny who was now embarrassed for having caught their little intimate moment. “But invite me to the wedding! Taeyong already prepared a lot.”

“Oh, you did?” Johnny was gone now, yet it looked like Jaehyun took him seriously. Jesus lord. Taeyong was most likely going to murder that tall man. Soon.

“Jae!”

“That would have been cute. But we can prepare it together! It’s actually better together!”

At that, Taeyong couldn’t help a smile, then he jumped once more to kiss Jaehyun, despite the little whines of 'we’re still in public’ which he got.


End file.
